Wolffy Harry !
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Je sais pas par où commencer, c'est tellement dingue que tu me croiras sans doute pas, et je t'en voudrai pas. J'ai raconté beaucoup de bobards dans ma vie, mais celui-là, si c'en était un, ce serait le plus méga gonflé qui soit. Tout à commencé quand je suis mort… Harry/Perry
1. Chapter 1

Wolffy Harry !

* * *

_Notes : petite fic que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps, et que j'ai décidé de poster devant le désert niveau français sur KKBB. Elle m'a été inspirée par mes vagues souvenirs du film Fluke. Pas de bêta sur celle-ci, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes !_

* * *

Hey…Salut toi. C'est sympa d'être resté après le générique. Si tu t'attendais à voir un bonus, t'as tapé dans le mile, parce qu'il m'est arrivé un tas de putain de trucs bizarres après les événements de Noël ! Pas que ces événements là étaient pas bizarres, c'était énorme, cette histoire avec la sœur d'Harmony, mais ça reste dans le domaine des machins…possibles. J'allais dire normaux, mais définitivement non, se prendre une balle et enquêter sur un vrai faux suicide c'est pas vraiment normal, dans le sens c'est pas le quotidien de tout le monde.

J'parie que toi t'as jamais eu à faire ça, hein, pas vrai ? Je m'en doutais. T'as pas une tête à ça. Une tête à emmerdes. Moi je l'ai, et le karma qui va avec. Pourtant j'étais bien parti, sérieusement me faire engager par Perry, c'était une bénédiction. Le boulot, ça tombe pas tout cuit (ou alors ça cache quelque chose) et j'avais eu assez avec le coup du cadavre, donc je me serais méfié de n'importe quelle autre proposition « trooop sympa ». Mais après c'qu'on venait de vivre ensemble, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Perry. C'était un pote, un vrai de vrai, comme on en fait plus, le genre qui plonge dans le lac pour te sauver la peau si tu sais pas nager. Et bon sang…ouais il m'a bien aidé, quand CE truc m'est tombé dessus.

Je sais pas par où commencer, c'est tellement dingue que tu me croiras sans doute pas et je t'en voudrai pas. J'ai raconté beaucoup de bobards dans ma vie, mais celui-là, si c'en était un, ce serait le plus méga gonflé qui soit. Tout à commencé quand je suis mort…

Nan, bordel, je peux pas débuter par ça, tu vas rien piger. Merde, Harry, commence par le commencement, pas comme le vieux avec ses blagues à la con, qui s'arrête en plein milieu pour te donner le détail qu'il aurait dû te donner au début. Pense chronologigue, mon pote, en piste !

Voilà. Je bossais pour Perry donc, depuis un mois. Comme j'avais pas vraiment d'fric de côté, j'ai pas pu me prendre une chambre d'hôtel, et j'ai eu droit à la chambre d'amis chez mon super détective de patron. Télé, lit moelleux, douche, quelque chose de correct à bouffer tout les jours, c'était carrément sympa. J'appréciais vraiment le 4 étoiles domestique mis à ma disposition, et cerise sur le gâteau, je m'entendais mieux avec Perry que je l'aurais jamais pensé. Tu sais, je le voyais comme un super pote, sur qui tu peux compter mais peut-être pas avec qui tu partages plein de points communs. Après tout, j'avais pas eu énormément le temps de le connaître, une semaine, c'est genre, rien , et je pensais plus à Harmony et à sauver ma peau à ce moment-là qu'à lui demander quel genre de musique il écoutait ou s'il aimait regarder le foot à la télé (nan, j'aime pas ça, lui non plus).

Au fait, Harmony s'est tirée. Du genre, très loin, pour faire du ciné. Les adieux…ont été courts, genre : merci pour tout Harry, t'es un mec adorable Harry, au revoir pour toujours Harry. J'ai eu moins mal que je m'y attendais parce que dans le fond, je savais depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça. Puis tous ces changements m'ont occupé l'esprit et j'ai pu doucement faire une croix sur la fille de rêve qui s'était révélée ne pas être la perle rare.

Bref, en un mois de coloc avec Perry, y avait vraiment eu une super évolution et partir de l'appart me faisait un méchant pincement au cœur. Parce que bon, je pouvais pas crécher éternellement chez lui, quand même…Il avait déjà été sympa de me dépanner, mais on avait besoin d'intimité, tous les deux. J'me voyais mal ramener une fille dans son appartement. Et l'inverse…l'entendre baiser à deux pas de ma chambre, avec un type parfaitement inconnu au bataillon, vraiment, nope. Ca aurait été trop embarrassant. Le genre de choses qui met un froid au matin, quand t'es devant ta part de pizza et ton café, lui qui se demande si t'as entendu, et toi qui te demande s'il sait que t'as entendu : plombage d'ambiance dans les règles de l'art.

Donc pas de culcolocation. On pouvait pas tenir ça éternellement. Y a un moment, faut lâcher la pression, sinon tu deviens barge. Bon j'aurais pu tenir encore un moment, un mois, c'était pas la mer à boire, j'avais eu de longues périodes de célibat sans pour autant péter les plombs, mais Perry…Bah j'en savais rien. Je supposais qu'il était du genre chaud bouillant vu la discussion avec Dabney (tu sais, le mec qui m'avait découvert un 'talent d'acteur'). Dabney avait dit à Perry : « Dès que tu vois un gus à poil, ta cervelle te dis : je veux ça. »

J'évitais donc de sortir de la douche avec juste une serviette de bain. Pas qu'il y ait eu le moindre geste déplacé, hein, nan…J'lui faisais confiance, mais quand on attire la poisse comme moi, on évite de tenter l'diable.

Quand ce truc de malade m'est arrivé, je sortais de chez lui , ma valise sous l'bras, et me disant qu'après tout, je le verrais quand même tous les jours. Je me disais que de temps à autre, j'pourrais rester un peu après le boulot, qu'on puisse se voir un film comme on le faisait en soirée, et ce genre de choses. J'avais appelé un taxi, et il m'attendait à l'autre bout de la rue quand j'ai senti un truc dans mes jambes, quelque chose de petit mais de suffisant pour me faire perdre l'équilibre alors qu'une bagnole arrivait juste à ce moment.

J'étais en train de penser à mon déménagement et le dernier truc qui m'est venu en tête c'est « ah merde, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dents ». J'ai rien vu venir. Ni la voiture, ni les gens autour de moi, ni le ciel au dessus de ma tête, rien de rien, juste du noir. J'aurais essayé d'regarder un type déguisé en Dark Vador sans le sabre laser recouvert de cirage dans un tunnel aux loupiotes pétées, ça aurait été du pareil au même.

Et puis j'me suis réveillé. La tête dans le cul, un putain de mal de crâne, et ce son abominable dans les oreilles…Les sirènes de l'ambulance. Comme si on mes les avait fourrées directement à l'intérieur des feuilles de choux. Woaaawoaaaawoaaa. A devenir dingue…Je voyais trouble. Rien de bien distinct, et cette odeur de sang…du sang et plein d'autres choses. L'odeur des gens…du parfum…l'asphalte…l'after-shave de Perry…hey Perry !

Je commence à y voir plus clair, et là, le choc. Je me vois. Moi, à quelques mètres de moi…Ca n'a aucune putain de logique, mais pourtant, je vois Harry, enfin mon bon dieu de corps étalé sur la chaussée et recouvert de sang. Tellement au niveau de ma jambe que j'regarde pas trop, je flippe qu'elle soit séparée du reste, et je veux pas voir ça. C'est menu ketchup niveau d'ma tête aussi, et Perry… Perry, il a l'air encore plus mal que moi, si c'est possible. Il me tient dans ses bras et…oh merde, il pleure et m'appelle avec toutes sortes de mots fleuris, mais je suis juste pas foutu de lui répondre.

― Harry bordel, dis-moi quelque chose…crétin d'New-Yorkais…

Les infirmiers m'embarquent et Perry suit. Enfin il suit mon corps, parce que moi, je suis toujours là. Je regarde la flaque de sang en me demandant pourquoi y a pas de…Je sais pas, de lumière blanche, si je suis mort ? Je vois mes voisins et j'essaye de suivre la conversation, et là je constate que, merde, ils en savent plus sur ce qui m'est arrivé que moi. L'un d'eux à tout vu. C'est une saloperie de cabot qui m'a fait tomber. J'ai reçu un fameux coup à la tête et à la jambe. Le conducteur de la voiture est interrogé par les flics un peu plus loin, mais à première vue, il n'a rien à se reprocher. C'était juste un accident, comme il en arrive tous les jours, sauf que cette fois c'est tombé sur ma pomme.

En tout cas, c'est drôlement étrange de mourir, on perçoit les choses autrement…les odeurs surtout. J'ai l'impression de sentir la bouffe chinoise alors que le resto est à trois ou quatre rues de notre building, et puis…j'ai faim ? Les mouvements des gens paraissent bizarres…Y a comme une ombre qui vient vers moi.

― Dégage de là, sale cabot, t'en as assez fait comme ça !

Il a un grain celui-là. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, mais je vois aucun chien, il a dû se tirer après m'avoir rentré dedans, Médor.

― Tire-toi !

Aoutch ! Bordel, il m'a filé un coup de pied cet enfoiré ! S'en prendre à un mort, il devrait avoir honte, et puis ça fait mal bordel ! Ça…Ça fait mal ? Je baisse les yeux et là, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Je voix deux petites pattes brunes. Les miennes ! Les miennes, putain de bordel de merde !

Je me tire aussi vite que je peux sur ces fameuses petites pattes, courtes qui plus est, et je me réfugie dans une ruelle qui donne sur mon immeuble. Et puis je m'observe…enfin comme je peux. J'ai les poils courts, de longues oreilles. J'ai juste envie de crier un bon coup et de me réveiller, mais tout ce qui sort, c'est un aboiement. Mon dieu, je suis un putain de clébard ! Je me demande un moment si on n'a pas fait l'échange, comme dans un mauvais film, et que mon autre moi est en train de lever la patte sur une porte d'hôpital, mais je suppose que c'est peu probable.

Alors où est l'esprit ou…l'âme, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça , de Wolffy ? Je crois qu'elle est toujours là, avec l'instinct et les trucs de chien qui vont avec. Chien, meilleur ami de l'homme…au point de partager son corps avec lui en cas de pépin ? C'est gros comme une maison d'éléphant ça. Rose, l'éléphant. Et mon pote Wolffy m'indique là qu'on crève de faim. Pauvre bestiole, chien errant sans aucun doute, m'enfin, j'ai quand même encore une dent contre lui pour m'avoir précipité dans cette situation complètement hallucinante. Pour me rassurer, je me dis que je rêve, que j'fais un mauvais trip du aux médocs, que c'est le choc de l'accident…Je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar d'un moment à un autre. Mais en attendant de quitter le pays des merveilles, je fouille la ruelle, truffe en avant, pour récupérer de quoi bouffer. Manquerait plus que je meure une seconde fois !

Bon. Nous avons un conflit d'intérêt. La ruelle est vide de chez vide, et mon instinct de toutou me dit d'aller chercher à manger plus loin, mais ce qui me reste de lucidité humaine me dit de surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble pour voir Perry revenir de l'hôpital. Je résiste…je résiste…je rrr….non je dois pas roupiller ! Peut-être que mon coloc va rester à mon chevet toute la nuit ? C'est difficile d'évaluer le temps qui passe quand on n'a pas de montre, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que j'attends là, au point que je me demande si je n'ai pas juste fermé l'œil quelques instants, juste quand Perry rentrait, et que je l'ai définitivement raté.

Il y a un moyen tout simple pour s'assurer de ça. Je sors de ma retraite et cherche après la voiture de mon pote, mais je ne la trouve nulle part où il a l'habitude de la garer. Je reconnais la voiture de ma voisine de palier, sous laquelle se trouve un ennemi à poils longs. Ma partie 'chien', ou l'esprit de 'Wolffy' (il faut bien que je lui donne un petit nom, mh ?) me dit de me méfier, le souvenir d'une méchante griffure me revenant en mémoire. Mais l'envie de lui courir après n'en est pas moins forte…Mais je risque de m'éloigner, encore, et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Et même si je parviens à capter l'attention de Perry à son retour, je n'ai aucune certitude de pouvoir me faire comprendre. Tout ce que je suis capable de dire c'est « waouff », et aux dernières nouvelles, mon coloc préféré ne cause pas le Canidus Harrys. J'ai beau cogiter, je ne vois aucun moyen de lui faire piger ce qui m'arrive sans entrer dans l'immeuble, où, mieux encore, dans l'appart.

Ah oui, devine quoi ? Histoire de pimenter un peu le jeu, comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment dans la mouise je me rappelle un fait essentiel : Perry n'aime pas les chiens. Ça date de l'enfance, récit classique, il s'est fait mordre (et arbore encore une belle cicatrice sur le flanc, j'ai pu la voir quand lui sortait de sa douche, d'où ces confidences sur sa phobie). Depuis, il ne peut plus voir un clebs en peinture, mais j'espère au moins une chose : qu'il ne me fuira pas. Avec ma petite taille, je me doute que je ne suis pas un berger allemand ou un labrador, même si je ne sais pas exactement quelle est ma race, alors je ne devrais pas trop l'impressionner.

Ca y est, il est là ! J'entends le ronron de la bagnole (ah , s'il pouvait écraser le chat griffeur !) et je l'attend, tranquillement assit sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble. Quand il sort, il est blanc comme un mort saupoudré de sucre glace et tellement décalqué qu'il passe à côté de moi sans me voir. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, alors je tente un timide « ahhhu » qui lui fait faire un bond de puce sur le côté. On dirait qu'il a vu un serpent à sonnettes, et je m'en sens presque vexé. Et plus encore quand il recule à chaque fois que j'avance.

― Vas t'en ! Rentre chez toi, sale bête…

Ah, petit comique. C'est précisément ce que je veux faire, rentrer chez moi ! Enfin chez lui, mais c'est du détail…C'était encore mon chez moi il y a de ça quelques heures. Je sens que ce n'est pas en lui faisant les yeux doux que j'obtiendrais quelque chose, alors je décide de la jouer fine. Je fais le brave toutou, remue un peu la queue pour faire bonne figure (toi là, qui souris derrière ton écran, si tu trouves ça drôle…) et m'assied à nouveau. A moitié rassuré, Perry me regarde du coin de l'œil tout en ouvrant la porte et là, je fonce. Je cours vite, sacrément plus vite qu'avec mes pattes humaines, je peux te le dire, et je suis à l'intérieur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire waouff.

Je dérape un peu, me retournant dans la manœuvre, et je parviens à trouver deux points positifs dans ma situation. Un, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi et Perry dans le hall. Deux, il n'est pas interdit d'avoir des animaux dans l'immeuble.

― Ksss, ksss, tu peux pas rester là…allez, dehors…

Perry fait mine de repartir m'ouvrir la porte mais je me mets dans le passage, lui montrant mes nouvelles quenottes pointues au passage, mais sans grogner. Je pense qu'en fait, ça doit être encore plus flippant…Mais j'obtiens ce que je veux, il recule vers l'ascenseur, ouvre rapidement la porte, mais n'ose pas m'empêcher d'entrer dans la cabine avec lui en me repoussant du pied. Trop peur du machouillage de jambon soudain. Il est coincé, mais il n'ose pas appuyer sur le bouton, car ça voudrait dire se retrouver seul avec moi dans un espace clos.

Je pense qu'on est dans une impasse, quand arrive madame Brown. Chère vieille femme, merveilleuse voisine, toujours serviable mais surtout, amoureuse de toutes les bêtes du bon dieu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

― Oh, quel adorable petit chien monsieur Van Shryke…

― Ce n'est pas le mien…C'est un chien errant, il est entré quand j'ai ouvert la porte…si vous pourriez m'aider…

― Oh voyons, il ne peut pas rester dehors par ce temps. Qui va venir avec madame Brown, mmh… ?

Je me dis un instant que c'est un bon plan, de me faire gâter chez mémé. J'aurais à manger, je pourrais me reposer, mais après ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ressortir de chez elle autrement qu'en laisse, elle voudra m'emmener chez le véto, me faire castrer ou d'autres horreurs, va savoir ? Finalement, elle me parait beaucoup, beaucoup moins sympathique, mais je suppose qu'elle peut m'être utile. J'ai un plan…Je ne suis pas certain du résultat, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je risque, au point où j'en suis ?

Je trottine vers Perry qui se plaque contre le mur du fond, tandis que mémé fait monter l'ascenseur, et je lui lèche le bout des doigts comme le bon toutou fidèle. Perry relève sa main comme si je l'avais mordu et me regarde comme le diable incarné, mais je me frotte contre ses jambes, avant de m'asseoir littéralement entre elles. Je sens qu'il flippe méchamment, et je suis un peu désolé de lui faire subir ça, mais seulement un peu, parce que eh, est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, j'enclenche la phase 2 du plan, courant dans le couloir et me levant sur mes deux pattes de temps en temps pour voir les numéros, avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de Perry et de l'y attendre comme si c'était une habitude. Je vois à la tête de madame Brown que je suis un putain de génie. Elle tire la gueule, mamie, et fait un tas de reproches à Perry sur sa façon de traiter son animal de compagnie, comme il devrait avoir honte d'essayer de se débarrasser de moi comme ça, et qu'elle tiendra ça à l'œil. Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Perry. Il se défend comme il peut mais il se fait écraser. Mamie SPA c'est une warrior, une vraie. Touche à une écaille de tortue et elle te colle un procès.

Elle finit néanmoins par rentrer chez elle, mais seulement une fois que mon coloc m'a ouvert la porte. Si je m'en sors, madame Brown, je paierais les croquettes pour vos bestioles pendant six mois au moins !

Le plus dur à gérer est passé, parce que bien sûr, l'instinct à Wolffy avait une forte envie de croquer un type dégageant une telle odeur de flippe, mais il était tout embrouillé par mes souvenirs à moi, mes sentiments envers Perry étant des plus positifs. Maintenant, ça va mieux…L'odeur de la curiosité, parce qu'elle en a une, vient doucement recouvrir celle de la trouille.

― T'es un drôle de cabot…

Je regarde Perry dans les yeux, espérant qu'une sorte de déclic va se produire, mais il a juste l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux bouffer j'suppose ?

Waouff positif. Je me dirige vers le frigo et gratte à la porte, avant de regarder Perry à nouveau. Clairement, c'est pas un comportement normal pour un chien qui n'est pas habitué à l'appart, ça devrait lui faire tilt ! Mais non, il sort un reste de lasagne comme si de rien n'était, et me le pose à côté d'un grand bol d'eau. Je bois d'abord, me rendant compte que je crève de soif, puis renifle la lasagne froide. Ça à l'air bon, je sais que c'est bon, et que je devrais pas faire de chichi, mais mon moi humain déteste que ce soit froid. Je me déplace le long de la cuisine puis me lève sur mes deux pattes au niveau du micro-onde. Il lève un sourcil si haut que ça me fait marrer, j'adore cette expression chez lui, et je ne sais pas ce qu'un sourire donne sur ma bouille de chien, mais ça ne doit pas être encourageant parce que Perry recule un chouia, encore.

Je m'aplatis sur le sol alors, les pattes par-dessus la truffe.

― T'es quoi, une espèce de chien de cirque… ? Dire que c'est à cause d'un chien que…

Le regard de Perry se fait plus sombre, plus menaçant. Je chouine à la façon canine, espérant l'attendrir…Oh allé, quoi, Perry…tu ne ferais pas de mal à un tout petit, tout petit minuscule chien ? Sa colère à l'air de retomber, et il fait une petite moue qui m'fend le cœur.

― Oh après tout, même si c'était toi…c'est pas ta faute…

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il accuse le coup, mon coloc…Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, mais je pensais pas qu'il tenait autant que ça à son pote New-Yorkais. C'est le genre de découverte qui te fait plaisir tout en te rendant triste, un sacré bordel dans ma tête.

― Et voilà que je parle à un chien.

Je m'approche doucement et me lève sur mes petites pattes pour venir poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air puis finalement, il avance une main doucement. C'que j'aimerais lui faire un vrai câlin à cet instant, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, alors qu'au fond, j'ai moi aussi vraiment vraiment la trouille, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est pousser ma tête sous sa main d'un air encourageant.

― Là, gentil…

Mouais, une phobie, ça disparaît pas comme ça, mais je considère que le fait qu'il me gratouille derrière les oreilles est un fait encourageant. Il se relève ensuite, et met ma lasagne au micro-onde. Je profite des quelques minutes nécessaires pour réchauffer le tout pour aller renifler un peu les meubles du salon et chercher quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de me faire comprendre, mais tout ce qui m'intéresse se trouve haut, hors de ma portée.

Le plat de lasagne est au sol avant que j'ai pu trouver une solution et je laisse tomber les recherches pour manger. Que dire…C'est bon, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avant. J'avais l'impression de sentir plus de goûts différents en tant que moi-même, humain, en tout cas, et je me dis que ça doit être pour ça que les chiens avalent un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Après ça, j'ai envie de dormir, mais je me force à rester éveiller encore, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste pour me sortir de cette situation. Perry pourrait se débarrasser de moi, enfin du moi-chien dès le lendemain, et ce soir, ce soir est peut-être le dernier moment que j'ai pour me faire reconnaître comme Harry.

Je réfléchis à quelque chose qui ne devrait laisser aucun doute à Perry, quelque chose qu'aucune foutue bestiole à quatre pattes ne pourrait faire. L'idée me vient quelques instants plus tard.

Quand j'ai emménagé chez le plus grand détective de LA, il a eu l'idée d'immortaliser le moment. Cette photo se trouve sur son bureau, près du pc, inaccessible à première vue, mais je tente le coup quand même. Je prends mon élan et je bondis vers la chaise de bureau, j'ai les pattes sur le coussin, j'y suis preeeeesque…Je glisse…et je retombe sur le sol.

Perry s'est allongé sur le canapé entre temps, l'air complètement vanné, et je comprends que pour cette nuit, c'est cuit. Je trottine jusqu'à lui et le regarde dormir un moment, avant de sauter dans le canapé qui lui, est à ma hauteur, et de me coucher à ses pieds. Je dors bien, et, contrairement à ce qu'on lit habituellement dans les histoires, quand je me réveille, je me souviens parfaitement bien de la merde dans laquelle je me trouve jusqu'aux oreilles.

On est samedi heureusement, et Perry ne doit pas partir bosser, je vais donc peut-être pouvoir le convaincre de ne pas me mettre à la porte où d'appeler un quelconque refuge où je finirais dans une cage, entouré de vétos sadiques et d'inconnus. Je frotte ma truffe humide dans son cou et il finit par ronchonner et s'étirer. Il a l'air encore dans le cake, et son froncement de sourcils signifiant sans doute « qu'est-ce que CA fait chez moi ? » est si adorable que j'en profite un peu, passant ma langue sur sa joue. Haleine de lasagne de la veille, fraîche attitude bonjour.

― Je savais que j'aurais du te flanquer dehors de suite…

Le ton est gentil cependant, et il me gratouille à nouveau derrière les oreilles. Je suppose qu'il va se lever, déjeuner, quelque chose comme ça, mais la première chose qu'il fait c'est téléphoner à l'hôpital pour avoir de mes nouvelles. J'écoute plus qu'attentivement, et je n'ai aucun mal à saisir tout ce que dis le médecin à l'autre bout du fil, grâce à mon ouïe de super-chien, même si Perry n'a pas mit le haut parleur. Je suis dans le coma…Je n'ai pas de dégâts neuroquelquechose graves, ils m'ont remit du sang, et m'ont plâtré après avoir remit les choses en place parce que j'avais l'os qui faisait coucou à l'extérieur de la guibole, et en somme, j'irais presque bien si seulement je me réveillais. Je suis drôlement soulagé…

Bon ok, c'est pas la gloire, mais au moins, le puzzle est complet, ça pissait juste le sang à cause de la fracture, pas parce que ma jambe avait foutu le camp en laissant mon corps derrière elle. On demande à Perry s'il a le numéro de téléphone de mes proches, la famille quoi, mais il répond négativement. Mon téléphone est tombé de ma poche au moment de l'accident, et il a été réduit en purée électronique. Du coup, ils vont entamer des recherches. Perry pose encore quelque question, sur les horaires de visite, des banalités du style, mais je note qu'il n'a pas demandé quelles chances j'avais de m'en tirer. Trop peur d'entendre la réponse ?

Je lui refais une bibise mouillé sur le nez cette fois, même si je me doute que ça ne le consolera pas vraiment. D'abord, c'est l'intention qui compte. La réaction m'étonne plus que jamais. Il me prend contre lui et renifle. Oh non Perry, pleure pas…C'est juste quelques larmes, mais ça me rend putain de triste, et puis c'est juste trop bizarre de voir son patron chialer. C'est genre, un dur, un vrai, alors que mon sort le touche à ce point, ça me fait tout chose. Il finit par se lever, en me tenant toujours dans ses bras, et là, je saute sur l'occasion !

Je saute tout court d'ailleurs, quand il passe près du bureau, et j'atterris pile dessus cette fois. Je pousse le cadre photo avec mon nez, enfin ma truffe, bref, z'avez pigé, le faisant tomber vers l'arrière, la photo vers le haut donc. Ensuite, je pose la patte sur ma trogne figée sous le verre. Là. C'est moi, bordel, je peux pas faire plus clair que ça.

Mais Perry est un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle alors, même s'il est étonné, il ne prête pas plus attention que ça à cet étrange comportement. Il tend la main pour récupérer le cadre, mais je garde bien la patte dessus. J'en rajoute une couche en pleurnichant à la façon chien malheureux et il me gratouille à nouveau les oreilles.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

Il s'assied sur la chaise de bureau et me regarde, l'air curieux, se demandant sûrement à qui appartient ce drôle de chien.

― Harry saurait…Il aime bien les bestioles. Il va nourrir ceux d'la vieille quand elle s'absente une journée…il…

Je sens qu'il va dire un truc important, mais qu'en même temps, qu'il doit se sentir idiot de parler à un chien, alors je penche un peu la tête sur le côté, avec cette mine curieuse qui fait craquer la plupart des gens.

― C'est un crétin…

Merde. Perry, c'est pas sympa, je croyais que tu me trouvais cool ? Enfin, juste un peu ?

― Le plus adorable crétin qui soit…hétéro, qui plus est. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus m'voir mais si jamais il s'en sort…J'lui dirais. Je l'aime, mon coloc maladroit, tu saisis ça le chien ?

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Perry amoureux, hey ?! Et de moi ? C'est…c'est du délire. C'est…mignon ? Je sais pas…

Amoureux ou pas de toute façon, faut que je lui fasse piger que le brave toutou là, c'est moi, pour le moment, c'est ça l'urgence. Je lève une patte, puis l'autre, je me met debout, je colle la truffe sur la photo, mais nope, ça fait pas tilt.

― Pas un chien errant mmh… ? Je vais finir par penser que t'es vraiment un chien de cirque…

Je chope un gros marqueur dans le pot à crayons sur le bureau, le fourre entre mes pattes et retire le capuchon avec les dents. Là, Perry commence à me regarder bizarre, parce qu'il voit bien que je le mâchouille pas, son marqueur.

― Et quoi, tu vas écrire avec maintenant peut-être… ?

J'aboie une fois. Oui, grand futé, je vais écrire, si tu me donnes une bon dieu de feuille ! C'est quand même pas si compliqué…Sérieusement, si dans deux minutes il se décide pas, j'écris sur la table. Au diable les règles de bonne tenue de l'appart.

J'obtiens cette fois un regard franchement soupçonneux et Perry prend une feuille de l'imprimante pour me la donner avec l'expression type de quelqu'un qui se dit que A) c'est pas possible B) qu'il est complètement stupide de faire ça, et que C) c'est quand même pas possible.

Je pose les pattes sur la feuille pour qu'elle ne bouge pas trop et je m'applique, tenant le marqueur dans ma gueule. Mes mots sont ponctués de quelques virgulations baveuses, c'est pas droit, et à peine lisible, mais l'essentiel y est :

― Je...suis…Harry .

Perry se passe la main sur le visage, genre, woaw, je savais que j'aurais pas du reporter ce rendez-vous chez l'oculiste. Comme tout les gens confrontés à une situation totalement dingue, il essaye de penser rationnel, et j'peux presque voir ses p'tits neurones chauffer alors qu'il réfléchit. Je pourrais être vraiment un chien de cirque, et mon ancien proprio aurait pu m'appeler Harry, et puis…m'apprendre à écrire ? Oh ! Perry, ça tient pas cette hypothèse, réveille-toi mec !

― Harry… ?

J'aboie encore un petit coup. Donner de la voix, c'est peut-être la solution. Je vois qu'il est encore en mode auto-persuasion, tout ça est parfaitemeeeeent normal, mais que vérifier ne peut pas faire de tort. Après tout, il est seul, personne ne saurait jamais qu'il a soupçonné un chien d'être son coloc renversé par une bagnole la veille.

― Si tu es Harry…pose ta patte droite sur mon épaule gauche.

Quoa ? La quelle patte sur…ok ok, c'est bon, je fais ça. Il sourit.

― Tu t'es trompé de côté.

Ok, problème de direction, ça prouve que c'est bien moi. Mais une preuve, ça suffit pas, c'est encore trop dingue pour qu'il y croie à fond.

― Oui pour cette patte…Non pour celle-ci.

Il me touche la gauche puis la droite, ou l'inverse, merde, on s'en tape.

― Tu es…

Il cherche ses mots, secoue un peu la tête. Je comprends ça mon pote, t'en fais pas, prends tout ton temps, assimile bien la chose.

― Tu es devenu un…chien après l'accident ?

*oui*

― Tu sais pour le coma et…ton état…

*oui*

― T'as entendu au téléphone.

*oui*

― Ok…t'as une idée de comment c'est arrivé ? Comment revenir…dans ton corps ?

Cette fois je lève l'autre patte.

*non*

― Bon…t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution…Mh. T'as entendu aussi quand j'disais…

Papatte gauche. Et comment que j'ai entendu que t'en pinces pour moi, détective Van Shryke.

― T'es en rogne… ?

Eh ? Pourquoi je le serais ? Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

*non*

― Ok…on parlera de ça quand tu seras de retour. Va falloir que tu me donnes plus de détails sur ce qui c'est passé, faut…qu'on trouve un autre moyen de parler. Attends…

Oh, je risque pas de ficher le camp. Je me couche sur le bureau et regarde Perry faire je ne sais quoi sur l'ordinateur. J'suis incapable de distinguer autre chose que des formes floues sur l'écran alors je laisse tomber. L'imprimante crache quelques feuilles que mon humain préféré rassemble et colle entre elles avec des petits bouts de scotchs, avant de passer le tout dans notre grande plastifieuse. Le chef d'œuvre ressort brillant et tout chaud, et Perry l'installe sur le sol.

Il s'attend sûrement à ce que je descende de mon perchoir, mais c'est drôlement haut, et sauter sur la chaise de bureaux à roulettes, ça m'inspire pas confiance…

― D'accord, j'arrive…

Mon brave Perry. C'est pour ce genre de choses que je suis content de ne pas être un Saint-bernard. Je retrouve le sol et l'alphabet géant imprimé et je commence directement à l'utiliser. Je n'ai qu'à désigner les lettres de la patte et Perry à les recopier sur un carnet de note. Il a même pensé à faire une « touche espace » .

Bon, autant te dire que le blabla, je l'ai sacrément abrégé. Langage sms et phrases mini, parce que désigner chaque lettre avec mes p'tites pattes, c'était fatiguant. Mais pour pas t'irriter la rétine, mon brave petit spectateur, je vais tout retranscrire bien comme il faut. Merci qui ?

― Ok…C'est complètement dingue, mais soit. Allons-y…Ce n'est possible que…tu te sois réincarné en clébard, pas vrai ? T'es pas…mort.

Bravo la logique, Sherlock. Et puis je suis pas bouddhiste.

― Donc…ton…esprit…âme ? est passée dans le corps de ce clébard qui a provoqué l'accident…

Vous vous en doutez, Perry, l'est du genre terre à terre, l'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus athée, et toutes ces histoires d'esprit en balade, ça doit lui retourner le ciboulot.

― Ok, ok, on va dire que tout ça est parfaitement normal. Pensons logique.

C'est précisément c'que j'disais, enfin ce à quoi j'réfléchissais. Va-y, Perry, tu sais bien que c'est pas moi la tête pensante de notre duo, si tu trouves pas la solution, tu risques de ne plus jamais le revoir en chair et en os humains, ton coloc.

― Ce qui a provoqué la…sortie de ton esprit, c'est l'accident. Le choc, le fait d'être proche de la mort. Donc, à priori, la solution me parait évidente…

Je penche la tête, ne le suivant clairement pas, et il me fait ce regard par en dessous qui signifie « Réfléchis, gros crétin, c'est l'évidence même ». Alors je commence à deviner ce qu'il a dans la tête, et ça me plaît genre pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je résume ma pensée en deux mots, pattes sur mon clavier imprimé :

― T'es dingues !

― Tu vois une autre solution ? Harry, je sais comment t'es. Tu penses que ce clébard à pas mérité ça, mais c'est à cause de lui qu'on est dans cette putain de situation. Oublie un peu d'être gentil, oh, c'est pas le refuge de Mère Theresa ici.

Il me claque des doigts sous la truffe mais les éloigne très vite quand j'émets un son bas et contrarié, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer à me faire la leçon.

― On s'en cogne de Lassie, on sort, je le pousse sous une bagnole, sa petite âme de clebs s'en va pour le paradis des chiens et toi, retour à la case départ.

― J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et pas que parce que j'ai une certaine sympathie pour Wolffy.

― Tu lui as donné un nom… ?

― Eh ba quoi, fallait bien qu'on communique, lui et moi…Il a fait la boulette, mais il a essayé de réparer tu sais…Partager son corps, c'était plutôt sympa de sa part. Il doit être un peu comme moi, mauvais karma, tout ça…

― Harry, on cause d'un chien là. Oh et puis merde, peu importe, donne moi juste les raisons pour lesquelles ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de faire un Wolffycide ?

― Déjà, il est toujours là. Rien dit qu'il se laissera faire. Il pourrait te mordre…Prendre le contrôle, se casser en courant, et alors, tu pourrais ne pas le…nous retrouver.

― Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui aies le contrôle, d'ailleurs ?

― Aucune idée. Intelligence supérieure peut-être ? Souris pas comme ça, tu veux.

― Mmmh mmh. D'autres raisons ?

― Oui. Rien ne dit que ça va marcher. Là, si heu…mon esprit est pas parti, c'est parce que j'ai été rattrapé par le chien, peut-être… ? J'avoue que j'en ai aucun souvenir. Mais si c'est le cas, là, si Wolffy y passe, ptet que pssschuit, direction la lumière mon pote. Sacré risque. Et puis imagine que ça marche, que je me retrouve « dehors », et que je puisse pas arriver jusqu'à l'hosto ? J'crois qu'il faudrait que je sois juste à côté de mon corps pour que ça puisse se faire. Enfin, c'est juste des suppositions.

― Ouais. Bien entendu, ça pouvait pas être aussi simple. Reste plus qu'une chose à faire, approfondir le sujet.

Excellente idée. Peut-être que je suis pas le seul pauvre gars malchanceux à qui ce genre de tuile est arrivée. Mais en attendant de creuser plus profond, quelque chose d'autre me préoccupe vraiment. Urgemment même.

― Perry ? j'dois pisser, là.

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis se lève et…m'ouvre la fenêtre. Ok, les plantes en pot du balcon, pourquoi pas…

― Pas les géraniums, hein, Harry.

Les quoi ? J'y connais rien en horticolerie moi. Je laisse Wolffy faire son choix en espérant ne pas avoir fait de sacrilèges sur les précieuses de Perry. Il a choisi un genre de palmier miniature alors j'pense que c'est bon, ma petite peau de…tiens au fait, je ne sais toujours pas de quelle race je suis, moi. Mais bref, ma p'tite peau de chien est sauve, et je rejoins le salon où mon coloc en train de s'user les yeux sur le pc.

Il à l'air bien occupé alors je vais dans sa chambre, y a un grand miroir en pied dans un recoin, et je peux enfin voir à quoi je ressemble. P'tites pattes, long corps, longue truffe, un air un peu idiot et de grand yeux bruns, je suis un foutu teckel à poils courts. Brun. C'est pas vraiment flatteur, mais après tout, c'est pas une réincarnation. C'pas vraiment moi, juste le corps à Wolffy, et c'est pas de sa faute non plus, mais quand même, j'aurais préféré…je sais pas, un doberman, un berger allemand, un chien qui a de la gueule quoi. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir redevenir moi un jour. Perry pourrait ne pas trouver de solution. Bon on a du temps devant nous. L'hosto doit contacter ma mère, le temps qu'elle se déplace, tout ça…C'est pas demain qu'on va décider de débrancher toute la tuyauterie qui doit me maintenir en vie, mais quand même, j'ai aucune certitude.

Si une fois que le temps est écoulé, mon corps à moi meurt, j'vais rester coincé pour toujours et j'aurais même pas la consolation de pouvoir foutre la trouille aux voisins en leur aboyant dessus. J'pourrais plus jamais parler avec Perry avec des mots, des vrais, avec un accent New-Yorkais, ni me marrer avec lui, m'endormir sur son épaule devant un film après avoir vidé son paquet de chips en plus du mien, lui faire avoir c'regard qui veut dire « t'es un bon gars, Harry » quand j'réussis à conclure une enquête, tout ça…Ce sera fini. Et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, alors.

Oh, pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Perry. Il saura la vérité, et je sais qu'il me gardera auprès de lui, le temps de ma petite vie de cabot, mais il continuera à vivre la sienne. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais il finira par se trouver un mec, que je pourrais pas piffrer parce qu'il prendra ma putain de place dans le canapé, et aura droit à tous les sourires. Je lui mettrais les chevilles en charpie, à ce squatteur, il s'engueulera avec Perry à propos de cette sale bête qui mord, et si Perry en pince vraiment pour lui, peut-être qu'il verra bien plus dans ce fichu teckel 'Wolffy' que 'Harry'…

Il se dira qu'il débloque, qu'il a rêvé, que son ancien gentil coloc est mort dans un accident de la route et qu'il faut qu'il arrête de reporter son affection sur un clebs qui ruine sa vie amoureuse. Et alors…Adieu, Harry.

Oh non, putain, rien que d'y penser ça me déprime. Je veux redevenir moi, là, tout de suite bordel. Je file au salon, m'asseoir près de mon super coloc qui n'a pas bougé.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

Il est fort. Vraiment très très fort, c'est un truc type de détective, savoir comment sont les gens en quelques regards, et une fois qu'on les connaît bien, savoir directement quand ça va pas. Je me dirige vers mon clavier perso et je désigne les lettres l'une après l'autre.

― J'ai la trouille, Perry.

― Je sais…

Il se passe la main sur le visage, et c'est évident qu'il l'a, lui aussi. Mais il se reprend vite. Il veut me rassurer, ne pas me montrer qu'il est complètement dépassé par les événements, et qu'il a drôlement peur lui aussi. Il parvient même à me faire un sourire que quelqu'un d'autre que moi trouverait assuré, avant de m'indiquer ses genoux avec les mains. J'me fais pas prier pour y monter d'un saut gracieux (mais si, puisque je te le dis). Le type qui devrait figurer en haut de la liste du meilleur coloc tend la main vers une chaise sur le côté où est posée une couverture, l'attrape, et m'enroule dedans avant d'me serrer contre lui. C'est que du bonheur, ça, c'est tout doux, et ça sent…mouais ba Perry, ça me parait normal…et puis autre chose…J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, alors j'renifle le tissu, la truffe sous le menton de mon Sherlock moderne. Ça y est je sais ! Je me sens moi, enfin mon odeur d'Harry humain. J'en conclus que Perry devait m'la mettre sur les épaules quand j'm'endormais devant la télé. Ehé, c'est qu'il en pince vraiment pour moi…

Il me gratouille les oreilles et j'le regarde longuement dans les yeux, mais il n'a plus cet air mal à l'aise signifiant « quoi, le clébard ? » maintenant.

― Harry…

Je t'écoute mon grand. Attentivement.

― Je te promets pas de te sortir de là…J'ai jamais été confronté à…ce genre de choses.

Ça je sais. Y a marqué détective privé sur sa carte, pas exorciste/ spécialiste des phénomènes surnaturels/ et encore moins prêtre.

― Mais je te jure que je ferais tout pour qu'tu redeviennes toi-même.

J'mets une des mes pattes sur son épaule et pose ma p'tite truffe humide contre son nez. Il referme les siennes (plutôt modèles ours, lui) sur mes oreilles, me faisant baisser la tête pour m'embrasser un peu au dessus des yeux.

― Harry…

Je la sens bien venir la déclaration là. Il m'en a déjà fais une, mais indirecte, et j'avoue que ça me fait sacrément quelque chose qu'il s'apprête à m'en refaire une vraie de vraie là…

Putain, fais chier ! Toi aussi, tu le sentais venir, hein, le coup de la déclaration interrompue ? C'est d'un cliché, c'est d'un banal, mais pourtant, c'est ce qui arrive, quelqu'un est en train d'appuyer son gros doigt d'empêcheur de tourner en rond sur la sonnette.

Je soupire un max, parie que Perry va me reposer au sol, mais non, il me garde dans ses bras et se lève avec moi. Il s'en va ouvrir, comme ça, sans gêne…Ca va faire chien à son maîmaître. Et maître gaga de son animal à quatre pattes, ça fait…

― Ça fera encore un peu plus gay, comme ça.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil à défaut de notre geste habituel de compréhension mutuelle, il a les mains occupées, et j'aboie en accord. Il ne se saisit même plus, maintenant qu'il sait que c'est moi le locataire de tout ces poils et de ces dents pointues. Bon, Wolffy est toujours là, mais c'est une bonne bête, et je crois qu'il aime bien Perry aussi. Sa p'tite cervelle de chien lui a pas permis de piger qu'il pensait à le pousser sous une bagnole, ce qui est une sacrée bonne chose, et Perry doit avoir l'air d'un maître idéal, tu penses…Y laisse pisser sur le palmier et il donne de la lasagne à la place des croquettes. Même possibilité de pioncer sur le canapé, c'est la vie de rêve pour mon pauvre pote poilu qui crevait la dalle et se caillait les billes, avant.

― Madame Brown…

Perry fait son plus beau sourire faux-cul, le genre prince charmant qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle belle-mère, parce qu'il a toujours à l'esprit que la veille, il faisait genre de pas le connaître, ce chien. Et que la voisine, si elle est vieille, n'a pas encore le citron comme un gruyère.

― Monsieur Van Shryke…Je vois que vous avez l'intention de prendre vos responsabilités…

― Oh, mais je vous assure, il s'agit d'un malentendu…C'est le chien de mon colocataire. Vous savez, Harry…Il l'avait emmené une seule fois, sachant que…je ne voulais pas d'animaux dans l'appartement. C'est une amie à lui qui le gardait en attendant qu'il déménage. Et avec l'accident…je…

N'avais pas fais le lien ? Ne l'avais pas reconnu ? Oh, bravo Perry, ça c'est de l'excuse brillante, bien joué ! Et bobonne culpabilise de t'avoir rappelé ces horribles événements.

\- Ohhh je suis désolée…

Elle prend de mes nouvelles, mémé SPA, compatis beaucoup très fort à la douleur de mon Perry, puis se demande à voix haute, en me gratouillant la tête :

― Mais tout de même, comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé ici, s'il était chez une amie de Harry… ?

― Elle est passée le lui rendre à la sortie de l'immeuble, je suppose…Puis elle a du partir et c'est arrivé peu après.

― Et il n'a pas de laisse ? Pas de collier ?

Je sens que mon sagace Perry s'agace.

― De toute évidence non. Harry…il était…est…un peu tête en l'air…

Va y Perry, joue le mec bouleversé, et débarrasse-toi de la vioque !

― Oh heu oui, c'est un gentil garçon…je vous ai apporté ceci. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être utile, enfin…en attendant qu'on vienne chercher le chien je suppose…

― Harr…Wolffy reste avec moi. C'est ce qu'Harry voudrait.

― Oh, fort bien…

C'est bon, elle est contente, la vieille à chats, et elle retourne à ses précieuses bestioles, rassurée sur mon avenir. Ah ouais, elle a laissé un paquet aussi. Perry le récupère et s'installe avec sur le canapé, tandis que je suis assis sur ses genoux. Le sac de madame Brown, on dirait celui de Mary Poppins, plus t'en tires dehors, plus y en a. Des os, des croquettes, des jouets, une baballe…Elle avait peur que j'manque de tout, faut croire, pourtant, j'suis loin d'être maltraité.

Tiens y a même un bol pour les frolics. Je hausserais un sourcil si j'pouvais, parce que Perry remplit la gamelle. Il doit savoir ce que j'en pense, parce qu'il dit aussitôt :

― Eh ba quoi ? Tu as un corps de chien, alors la nourriture de chien devrait convenir.

Je tourne la tête, un brin vexé.

― Essaye, au moins…

Moui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je renifle, ça sent pas grand-chose. Le goût est pas si mal, mais c'est à des années lumières de la lasagne ou de la bouffe que fait un certain détective privé de chez privé. Mon regard doit exprimer tout ça parce que Perry finit par clore la discussion :

― Très bien, j'te ferais à manger.

Oh Perry, là c'est moi suis prêt à te faire une déclaration. Mais comme je peux pas, je m'en vais l'exprimer en geste, une bibise baveuse au bout de ses doigts. Il fait un peu la moue quand même, mais comme c'est moi, il ne dit rien mais ne se laisse pas faire pour autant. Il me gratouille le dos et s'essuie la main au passage, l'saligaud. Et avec un sourire en coin par-dessus l'marché.

― Bon, j'vais prendre une douche. Reste sage, « Wolffy ».

Et il continue de se foutre de ma gueule…Ca va s'payer tout ça. Si j'étais dans mon corps, j'pourrais lui faire une petite plaisanterie, mais je peux pas…Et je m'ennuie. Y a rien à faire quand on est un chien et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres chiens ou humains à proximité, à par roupiller. C'est loooong…Il est tombé dedans, ou quoi ? J'vais voir tiens, ça m'occupera.


	2. Chapter 2

Généralement quand Perry prend sa douche, il ferme la porte, mais là c'est entrouvert. Je passe un bout de truffe mais y a rien d'intéressant à voir, le rideau de douche est fermé, et tout c'que j'entends c'est l'eau qui coule. Perrryyyyy-hyyy….je m'ennuuuuiiiiiiie. J'aboie un petit coup, pour voir.

― Y a un problème… ?

Il passe la bouille hors de la douche, et je lui fais un grand sourire. D'un point de vue extérieur, je dois avoir la langue pendante, la gueule ouverte, et la queue qui remue, bref, l'expression même du chien content, et Perry sourit un peu même s'il lève, encore, les yeux au ciel.

― J'arrive, j'arrive…

Il me fait un signe de la main genre attend moi plus loin, et je repars au salon mais en emportant son calbar dans ma gueule. Ça lui fera les pieds, éhé. Je me tiens assis tout droit, fier de mon coup, et j'attends que mon coloc rapplique, ce qui ne tarde pas. Il est complètement à poil. Nan, j'déconne, l'a une serviette autour de la taille, mais quand même, la vue est sympa. Il est un peu enrobé, ouais, mais y a quand même pas mal de muscles livrés avec, et puis ça va avec sa carrure.

― Rends-moi ça.

Viens le chercher ! Je recule un peu.

― Harry, bordel, donne-moi ça. Tu baves, mon vieux.

Ouais, dans tout les sens du terme. Il essaye de récupérer son précieux sous-vêtement, mais je ne lâche pas le morceau, et il perd la bataille en même temps que sa serviette. Hum, il n'a vraiment pas à être embarrassé de se promener à poil, il a tout ce qu'il faut là ou il faut, et plus encore. Mais il n'a pas l'air de cet avis et se recouvre rapidement, avant de récupérer définitivement mon précieux butin.

Adieu l'calbar, je t'aimais bien… Il va le fourrer dans la malle à linge, et j'ai le temps de lui reluquer un peu le cul quand il se retourne et juste…Bon ok, y a plus à sourciller là, j'suis bi. Ou hétéro Perryophile. Zut, il m'a capté.

― J'rêve ou bien c'est un regard intéressé, ça ?

Je fais l'innocent avant de me rendre compte que j'ai une putain de réaction inattendue et gênante. Merde, merde, merde, Harry pense à autre chose…Madame Brown en string, n'importe quoi d'autre que le petit cul super bandant de Perry…Ok ça marche pas. Ça empire même, y a un genre de connexion entre moi et Wolffy, et j'ai des images de sa petite vie de cabot vachement perturbantes. Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie amoureuse mon pote, argh…

Je pense cul, il pense cul. Ahhh, putain, c'est dégueulasse, pas de vue rapprochée de sa dernière conquête canine…Garde tes pensées pour toi, Wolffy. Je suppose qu'il a les miennes aussi, tiens…Je me demande si y trouve ça dégueulasse lui ? Je crois qu'il s'en fou. Je me barre derrière un fauteuil, avant que Perry remarque mon petit problème. Sauf qu'évidement, il se demande ce qui se passe, mon très cher coloc attentionné…Il me poursuit, avec sa mine inquiète.

― Qu'est-ce t'as ? Harry… ? Oh…

Oui, oh. Et c'est ta faute, foutu beau gosse. Bon ok, un peu de la mienne aussi…

― Ok, je veux rien savoir de ça, tu…fais ton ptit truc tout seul, t'évites de t'exciter sur mes pieds de chaise et on oublie ça au plus vite.

L'a facile à dire lui. Comment tu veux que j'fasse mon affaire tout seul…Bon, j'serais assez souple pour me retourner et…Yeurk, non, c'est crade. Je veux même pas y penser alors j'attends que ça passe. Quelle vie de chien, j'te jure…

Une fois que mon petit problème à disparu, je vais rejoindre Perry. Il se retient de sourire, l'enfoiré, mais je lui pardonne parce qu'il s'est resapé et est à nouveau en train de faire des recherches sur ce qui m'arrive. J'aime son air concentré quand il bosse, j'lai déjà dis ?

\- Ça va pas être simple…y a énormément de choses sur la réincarnation, mais pas grand-chose sur ce qui t'es arrivé…Et la plupart des témoignages sont sûrement de la pure invention…Difficile à dire.

Oh, je comprends, s'il n'avait pas la preuve sous les yeux que tout ça est réel, il n'y croirait pas une seconde. Je mets les pattes sur sa chaise et la truffe contre sa main libre, l'autre étant là-haut sur le bureau, inaccessible. Ma façon de l'encourager. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Perry me gratouille distraitement la tête, concentré sur ce qu'il lit, mais ne me fais pas signe de venir sur ses genoux, et hum, très sincèrement, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Je me couche à ses pieds, prévoyant de pioncer un peu pour passer le temps.

\- Attend…

Mmh ? Il se lève et…va me chercher une couverture ? Attentionné, vraiment…Le mec idéal. Dire que ça pourrait être le mien, sans toute cette affaire. Si je m'en sors, j'essayerai. Je peux pas dire que ça va marcher, j'ai jamais été avec un mec, et l'idée m'attirait pas spécialement (c'est rien d'le dire !) mais…Avec Perry c'est différent. Et j'peux certifier ne jamais avoir ressentit ce que je ressens pour lui pour un pote.

Pas que j'ai pas eu de potes attentionnés et cool. Moui, j'avoue, ils étaient pas légions. Et Chook Chutney est rayé de la liste. Mais même, sur les peu qui étaient super cool, j'ai jamais pensé à leur fourrer la langue dans la bouche. Jamais de jamais. C'est un signe, ça, non ?

Je finis par pioncer je sais pas trop combien de temps, quelques heures au moins, parce que dehors il fait nuit. Comment j'le sais ? Les grandes baies vitrées qui me l'ont dit. Perry a des poches sous ses valises, et je parie qu'il a pas quitté l'écran depuis tout à l'heure. J'lui gratouille la jambe de la patte histoire de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il serait temps de se pieuter pour lui aussi.

― Mmh ? T'as faim ?

Ah. En option, oui aussi. C'est de la cuisine éclair cette fois, omelette avec des restes de truc, des pâtes, des champignons, du salami, du fromage. J'ai droit à une sacrée part, sans doute que lui est trop claqué pour avoir la dalle. Faudra que j'lui dise de pas faire trop d'excès de zèle, la situation est plutôt urgente, mais ils vont pas non plus me couper le jus demain. Et ce serait pas nous rendre service de finir aux urgences par excès de boulot.

― J'prends congé.

Parfaitement, c'est ce que je disais…Ah bon ?!

― Faut que je m'occupe de toi, eh. Enfin de ton affaire…C'est le plus urgent. Le reste attendra.

J'lui fais la fête, du genre à sautiller tout autour et à me frotter dans ses jambes.

― Arrêtes ça, tu vas me filer le mal de mer Harry…

Il fuit mon trop plein d'énergie et repasse par la case salle de bain faire un brin de toilette, et il y est depuis quelques minutes quand il m'appelle. J'accoure ma poule !

Quand j'arrive, il a le grand sourire de celui qui a encore raison sur un truc pour la dixième fois et il brandit une espèce de truc blanc. Un os ? Wolffy commence à déteindre sur moi là…

― Tu changeras jamais, nh.

Oh, ma brosse à dents, éhé. Un petit oubli…Ma valise est là aussi, en fait. C'est un voisin qui l'a récupérée et qui est venue la rapporter à Perry, brave type. Elle est dans un coin de la salle de bain en attendant, et c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais l'ouvrir je crois. Bon…ba il me reste qu'à aller dormir, encore. Je trottine dans le sens inverse, vers le canapé. J'ai pas sommeil…et puis je me sens un peu, je sais pas…triste.

― Où-tu vas comme ça, hot-dog ?

Je suis soulevé du sol par un Perry qui n'a pas l'air de trouver que je fais une bonne déco entre deux coussins sur son canapé. Bon, ok, ok, compris, je vais pas étaler tout mes poils et baver sur ton précieux, j'vais retourner sur la couverture de tout à l'heure, par terre…Dans tes bras ? Oh, dans tes bras c'est mieux ouais, mais pour aller où… ?

Oh là, dis donc, sur son plumard. Et il se déssape…

― Reluque le mur, chien pervers.

Il me pousse la trogne avec un petit sourire amusé. Bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir…J'me retourne. Il me charrie, à tout les coups…Perry pudique…Nan, et puis quoi encore ?

― Là, c'est bon Harry.

Je note qu'il m'appelle souvent par mon prénom, même quand c'est pas forcément nécessaire. Pour me montrer qu'il me croit, et pour me remonter le moral sans doute…Et ça marche plutôt bien. Tu peux pas déprimer quand quelqu'un t'appelle de cette façon là. Je viens me coucher près de lui, le long du flanc et par dessus de la couette, mais il la soulève et me fait signe de venir plus haut. J'viens carrément mettre ma truffe quelque part dans son cou, et il passe un bras au dessus de moi, comme si j'étais une peluche. Une peluche avec des dents au bout, mais confortable tout de même.

― Pour tout à l'heure hem…J'suppose que c'était une de ces réactions animales incontrôlables…Alors s'il reprenait des petites envies à Wolffy, tu vires de mon pieu, sinon on passe par la case véto, pigé ?

Je fais une petite plainte qui lui tire un sourire. Il plaisante, mmh…Enfin j'espère bien.

― Mmh bon…Bonne nuit.

Pour une fois, ça a du bon d'être un chien…Parce que sinon, jamais Perry m'aurait fait dormir avec lui. J'ferme les yeux, commence à m'endormir quand...

― Hey Harry…

J'rouvre les yeux en grand, ce ton de confidence là, c'est annonciateur d'un truc. Peut-être que je vais avoir droit à la déclaration interrompue par madame SOS animaux en détresse ?

― Interdiction de ronfler aussi.

Merde. Tu peux toujours espérer, Harry…Je fais même pas un mini wouff pour la peine, je ferme directement les yeux. Je dors rapidement mais moins longtemps que sous ma forme humaine, et quand j'ouvre les yeux le réveil affiche un horrible huit, une heure raisonnable pour Perry mais honteusement non tardive pour le faiseur de grasse matinée confirmé que je suis.

Perry remue, me serre comme un doudou, et le Wolffy en moi étouffe un peu tandis que je suis aux anges. Bibise mouillée pour la peine…Clignement d'yeux gris et léger sourire du grand blond.

― T'es matinal…ça t'ressemble pas, Harry.

C'est pas dis sur le ton du reproche, mais je fais quand même ma mine piteuse de chien battu.

― C'est Wolffy, je suppose… ? Je devrais peut-être sortir le promener un peu, qu'il se dépense… ? A moins que l'idée de sortir…

Je fais une petite plainte malheureuse, et comment, j'ai aucune envie d'aller dehors, j'entends qu'il pleut et puis…c'est trop plein de voitures , même avec Perry pour tenir la laisse. J'ai peur aussi d'un mouvement incontrôlable de Wolffy, que mon détective favori lâche prise, et de me perdre quelque part en ville.

― Ok, on laisse tomber l'idée…

Si j'étais en mode humain, je ferais une vanne pourrie sur « laisse » et « laisse tomber » mais je le suis pas, cela dit le sourire de Perry me fait supposer que j'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'exprimer, il y pense tout seul, à mes blagues au ras des pâquerettes. C'est fou ce qu'il me connaît bien, en un peu plus d'un mois. Mieux que certains potes de longue date, parce qu'il écoutait toujours ce que je racontais, et…qu'il s'y intéressait.

― Mais on baisse pas les pattes, ok ?

Oh, mais il me fait de l'humour Harryesque ma parole. Je l'encourage d'un petit aboiement, il se retourne pour s'habiller vite fait, et je reluque un bout de fesse autant que je peux, me demandant comment ce serait au pieu avec lui. Enfin, je connais la théorie, hein, ça va, mais j'ai jamais été avec un mec…Cependant, j'imagine sans peine ses mains glisser dans ma fourrure…ma peau ! Ah, putain…Mieux vaut pas penser à ça pour le moment de toute façon. Je descends du lit qui n'est pas très haut, puis j'accompagne Perry pour le petit déjeuner, un bol de mes céréales qu'il a encore dans ses placards, et une soucoupe de café à côté. Avec du lait et du susucre. Sucre, rrrah !

Après, c'est un long retour recherches pc, et un après-midi interminable sans Perry, parce que ce dernier est partit à la bibliothèque. Ça me parait une bonne idée, tous les héros vont chercher des réponses dans les livres, d'Hermione Granger, aux types dans la Momie…Ouais mauvais exemple pour la Momie…Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de vieux livres sacrés dangereux à la biblio de LA. Et le côté héros…ma vie est tellement est un putain de film ou roman, Perry est juste le héros idéal. Futé, costaud, drôle et pas attiré par la nana présente dans toutes les histoires ( sauf dans celle-ci), et qui de toute façon n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Mon sort repose entièrement entre ses mains…Et moi, sur ce temps là, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je dors, j'arrose le palmier, et je regarde la télé. Mon coloc adoré l'a laissé en fond sonore, et d'ailleurs, je l'écoute bien plus que je ne la regarde, ma vue est pas mauvaise, mais les écrans, c'est pas tip top…

J'en suis à cinq épisodes audio des feux de l'amour, j'suis pas parvenu à changer de chaîne, quand Perry revient la mine dépitée. Il passe le restant de la journée, et une bonne part de la semaine qui suit à lire des tonnes de bouquins qui s'empile partout autour du canapé, et à gribouiller des notes dans un cahier, exactement comme quand il fait une enquête, mais il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, ce qui est mauvais signe. Et le temps presse…

Ma mère est au courant de mon état, mais elle doit encore s'arranger pour venir, c'est pas le problème, non. Le problème c'est Wolffy, ou plutôt son esprit. C'est son corps à lui, ses instincts, ses souvenirs, et moi, j'en suis que le locataire et c'est comme si ma place se faisait de plus en plus exigüe. J'ai des absences, des moments dont je me souviens pas clairement, je mange parfois des croquettes sans y réfléchir, et Perry a finit par les enlever. Il me traite le plus possible comme un humain, et me parle énormément, il me lit parfois des morceaux de textes, et me fait « écrire » souvent, tout ce qui peut activer ma mémoire humaine, mais au fil des jours, l'esprit du chien gagne de la place. Je lui en parle évidemment, et ça l'inquiète d'autant plus qu'il ne trouve aucun cas semblablesau mien, il a au mieux, quelques fictions similaires. Il a tenté de contacter plusieurs auteurs de ce genre de récit, en leur présentant l'idée alléchante de peut-être réaliser un film à partir de leurs bouquins pour mieux les interroger. Essayer de voir d'où leur était venue l'idée, s'il avait entendu parler de faits réels du genre, et il a finit par craquer. Il a déballé ma vraie histoire, tenté d'avoir une oreille attentive, mais on lui a répondu qu'il était dingue, comme je m'y attendais, alors il a fait genre que c'était une blague. Ou une idée de script, pour voir si ça sonnerait réel…C'est un super beau baratineur quand il veut, mais tout ça ne nous a mené à rien. Pas plus que de parler à des bouddhistes et autres adeptes de la réincarnation. La réalité se résumait à : on est nulle part, et mon esprit fout le camp.

Après deux semaines, la situation était vraiment moche. Je devais me concentrer pour répondre, et parfois, Perry n'arrivait plus à rien tirer de moi, et je pouvais voir une foutue lueur de soulagement dans son regard quand je reprenais mes esprits. Je pensais à ce qui pourrait arriver si on ne faisait rien…Les pensées de Wolffy prendraient totalement la place, je serais « intégré » à sa petite mémoire de clebs, et je disparaîtrais, aussi simple que ça ? Cet « hébergement » provisoire que j'avais vu au départ comme une chance, c'était la merde, parce qu'au moins si j'étais mort, je serais peut-être ailleurs. Au paradis, ouais…Perry croit pas à ces choses là, mais moi bien, et à vrai dire, ça me faisait plutôt du bien d'y croire, j'avais un truc à quoi me raccrocher, parce que je savais que Perry et moi on allait avoir cette foutue conversation. Il a cessé de prendre des notes à un moment donné, c'est tourné vers moi, et il m'a dit le plus simplement du monde :

― Faut qu'on cause.

J'ai fais signe que oui, pas que j'en avais envie, mais c'était nécessaire parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore toute ma tête.

―Tu réagis de moins en moins. Je t'apprends rien. T'es en train de devenir 'Wolffy'. J'ai pensé que…ça aurait duré plus longtemps que ça. Au départ, tu contrôlais totalement, maintenant ça s'inverse, parce que la situation n'est pas normale. Ton gentil copain a peut-être voulu t'héberger un temps, mais maintenant, il doit avoir oublié le pourquoi du comment, et la nature lui dit que tu es…comme un genre de parasite dont il devrait se débarrasser. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, le laissant poursuivre.

― Harry…je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand ce sera totalement le cas, mais…soit ton esprit va totalement disparaître…soit il va être expulsé. Et tu vas te retrouver là, quelque part. Ce serait encore la plus positive des deux possibilités, et rien nous dit que ce sera celle-là. Sortir…ou entrer dans un corps, ça se fait que lorsque quelque meurt. Parce que tu es mort, Harry…

― Comment ça je suis mort, tu m'avais pas parlé de ça ?

― Ça m'a échappé, j'avais tellement de choses à l'esprit…ton cœur s'est arrêté, puis…ce type a réussi à le faire redémarrer avant qu'on t'embarque dans l'ambulance, je pensais que tu te réveillerais, tu aurais du te réveiller…. En fait, tout…fonctionne bien chez toi. Tout réagit, sauf la pensée, puisque ça semble lié à ton…âme, esprit, comme tu préfères.

― Et donc, tu proposes de… ?

― D'euthanasier Wolffy, ouais…Je suis désolé Harry, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, et ça risque d'être sacrément compliqué mais…si on fait rien, on est baisés, alors autant essayer.

Je suis carrément d'accord avec ça, même si j'ai quelques sympathies pour mon pote à quatre pattes, j'en ai bien plus pour ma propre peau, et si j'ai la moindre petite chance de pouvoir réintégrer mon corps, je veux la tenter. Parce que dans les faits, si j'attends : soit l'esprit de Wolffy m'éjecte tout seul, et alors, est-ce que je serais capable de me déplacer ? De suivre Perry, d'aller à l'hôpital ? Peut-être que je « mourrais » immédiatement, que je serais…aspiré par la lumière, direction paradis ? Et si jamais son esprit ne m'éjecte pas, mais me fait complètement disparaître ? Il vaut mieux tout, sauf attendre.

― Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

― Je vais l'endormir un peu, qu'il soit calme. Le transporter dans une de ces cages, madame Brown m'en prêtera sûrement une si je dis que tu…que mon chien éternue et que je voudrais aller au vétérinaire. La cage dans une grande valise. Je dirais que je dois partir pour affaire, et que je profite du peu de temps que j'ai pour venir voir mon coloc dans le coma…

― C'est risqué, j'espère qu'on ne te dira pas de laisser la valise à l'accueil.

― J'espère. Si c'est le cas, je fais mine de recevoir un appel téléphonique urgent, et on rentre. Il faudra réfléchir à autre chose, mais si ça fonctionne…

― Ce sera encore plus risqué. Il faudra sortir Wolffy, le…matos pour l'euthanasier, et si une infirmière rentre à ce moment là, on est mal.

― Je vais bloquer la porte. J'ai payé pour que tu sois dans une chambre seule, et vu ton état, il y a juste des vérifications régulières mais pas rapprochées, on devrait être tranquilles.

― Et ensuite ?

― On espère que tu…vas être expulsé du corps du clébard. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu peux réintégrer le tien. Dans le pire…

― On n'en sait rien. Lumière blanche, néant, surprise…

― On n'a pas d'autres choix.

― Je sais. Et…je te remercie de faire tout ça.

― C'est la moindre des choses, p'tit gars.

Il me fait le petit signe, doigt sur le nez et vers l'extérieur. Ce que je voudrais être capable de faire juste ça…Il me laisse le temps après la conversation, pour décider quand je veux passer à l'action, et lui de son côté va chercher la cage chez madame Brown. Quand il revient, j'ai pris ma décision.

― Demain.

Je passe ma dernière nuit en tant que chien dans les bras de Perry, et on ne dort pas ni l'un ni l'autre. On a parlé toute la soirée, de conneries, du passé, de ce qu'on aime faire, des circonstances de notre rencontre, et j'ai pas pu me retenir de lui poser LA question. Quand tu sais que tu vas peut-être crever demain, aucune question n'est difficile à demander.

― Perry, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il a prit son temps, comme si la chose était difficile à dire, puis il a hoché la tête doucement avant de lâcher un « oui » dans un souffle. Il n'a pas osé me demander si la réciproque était vraie, et j'ai failli ne rien dire, mais ça aurait été stupide. Quand je serais là-bas, à l'hôpital, je n'aurais aucun moyen de m'exprimer, Perry ne va pas trimbaler ma planche alphabet dans son sac, et de toute façon, on aura pas le temps pour ça. Je sais que s'il y a des choses à dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais, alors je déballe tout.

― _L_e soir où je suis parti, j'ai regretté d'avoir pris un appartement en ville. Je pensais déjà à revenir te voir, aux soirées télé qu'on ferait quand on se verrait et…J'avais envie d'être avec toi. J'ai jamais été avec un mec, et à priori, je pensais pas que je pourrais…tomber amoureux. Mais quand a envie de rouler une pelle à quelqu'un, c'est qu'on le considère comme plus qu'un pote, hein ? Si tu veux tout savoir…Je me suis sentis mieux ce dernier mois que dans toute ma putain de vie. Tu es…compréhensif, gentil, prévenant…Si jamais demain, je réintègre mon corps, je peux pas te promettre qu'entre nous ça marchera mais…j'aurais vraiment très envie d'essayer. Je crois que j'en pince pour toi, super détective.

C'est là qu'il m'a enroulé dans une couverture et m'a prit dans ses bras, ma planche alphabet toute proche. On a plus causé beaucoup après ça, juste un peu, de tout ce qu'on aimerait faire, mais ça faisait mal au cœur quelque part, parce qu'on n'était pas certains qu'on en aurait l'opportunité. Alors on est juste restés l'un contre l'autre, à écouter le tic tac de l'horloge et nos battements de cœur jusqu'au matin, puis lorsque l'heure qu'on attendait est arrivée, on est parti.

Perry a donné un médoc pour shooter un peu Wolffy sans doute pas habitué aux transports pour qu'il ne panique pas, donc j'étais moi-même dans le coltard, et je me suis pas rendu compte de grand-chose. J'étais dans la valise ouverte pendant le voyage, et fermée une fois à l'hosto, et je me disais que j'allais clamser plus tôt que prévu si ça durait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'air là-dedans. Ça a pas duré longtemps, je sais pas comment Perry s'est débrouillé, mais tout s'est passé comme une fleur alors qu'il devait avoir l'air louche, si tôt pour les visites, et avec une grosse valise comme ça.

Mais à quoi bon m'interroger ? J'étais face à mon corps, mon corps humain que toute une tuyauterie maintenait en bon état en le faisant respirer, et le moment était venu. Perry m'a sortit de la valise, m'a posé sur ses genoux, et à préparé de quoi anesthésié pour toujours mon petit pote velu. Un mélange de truc, peut-être du chloroforme, j'en savais trop rien et je m'en fichais, il m'aurait encore anesthésié à la barbapapa, je lui faisais confiance, les yeux fermés, même si je le sentais trembler comme une feuille.

― Harry…je t'aime Harry.

Je lui ai léché les doigts et j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder, je savais que c'était un peu égoïste et que ça serait plus dur pour lui, mais…il allait peut-être être la dernière chose que je verrais jamais. Ses yeux étaient brillants et j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, mais déjà, sa main me recouvrait la truffe avec un mouchoir imbibé de produit et le noir complet tombait sur moi. J'avais l'impression que tout allait rester noir et figé, puis j'ai tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'ai vu…Wolffy. En transparent. Pas comme dans ces films, pas comme un fantôme, en transparent coloré, on aurait dit une grosse bulle de savon brillante, et il me regardait d'un air un peu paumé, quelque part au dessus de son corps de chien.

― Rentre Wolffy…allez, essaye, idiot …

Pendant que Wolffy-l'âme reniflait le Wolffy-corporel d'un air dubitatif, je regardais Perry qui regardait mon corps. Vous suivez ? Ça devient compliqué, hein…Bon. Il regardait fixement, puis il a avancé sa main sur la mienne et m'a appelé, mais évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Alors j'ai fais ce qui me paraissait le plus logique, je me suis allongé sur mon propre corps, et je suis passé au travers, mais genre, complètement. J'voyais même les ressorts du matelas, alors je suis remonté un peu, et merde, rien, absolument rien ne se passait. J'avais beau fermer les yeux, me concentrer sur les sensations que pouvait avoir mon corps physique, c'était nada, et Perry était pâle comme un linge. Il tenait toujours le corps du chien dans ses bras, ça avait été moi pendant un long moment après tout, puis il s'est penché pour m'embrasser, et il a éteint toutes les putain de lumières de la pièce.

Avec un bisou, ouais. L'instant d'après, j'avais l'impression d'être sur les lieux de mon accident, le noir, et…la pluie. Scoop d'outre tombe, la mort, c'est tout mouillé.

-― Harry…

Mais le son est toujours bon. Oh, et c'est pas de l'intox, cette histoire, après le noir, y a la lumière blanche. Aveuglante. J'ai cligné des yeux, et j'ai réalisé.

― Je déteste ces saloperies de loupiotes d'hôpital…

― Harry !

Perry me broyait les quelques os que l'accident avaient laissés intact, dans une étreinte d'autant plus romantique qu'il y avait un clebs mort entre nous et qu'il chialait comme une madeleine. De la pluie, tu parles…

― Ça a marché, putain de putain de bordel de dieu…

J'étais parti pour sortir tout les jurons de mon répertoire quand Perry m'a fourré la langue dans la bouche. C'était…bon, chaud, humide et le meilleur de tout les advertifs : vivant.

― Je t'aime, crétin d'New Yorkais. J'ai cru que…ça a pris longtemps…

― Content de te voir, chéri.

J'allais lui rouler un autre patin quand le poids de Wolffy sur mes genoux s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir. J'étais plus qu'heureux d'être en vie, et je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étouffais sous le remord, mais…Il avait fait son possible pour moi, et j'étais vraiment triste que les choses se terminent comme ça. Perry a fait mine de le prendre pour le poser sur le côté, mais je l'ai tenu contre moi, et j'ai regardé un long moment ce corps qui avait été le mien.

― Ça va aller, Harry ?

― Mmh…je veux qu'on l'enterre. Dans un cimetière pour chiens, ça existe ce genre de trucs…

― On le fera. On fera tout ce que tu voudras…

Je me suis blottit contre lui, et là où j'étais, j'ai vu qu'il avait bloqué la porte avec des chaises pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés. Je me rappelais pas de ça, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, jusqu'à qu'une infirmière se mette à brailler derrière. Je me demandais ce qui allait la choquer le plus, qu'on soit un couple homo (oui, il reste des crétins que ça choque), que je sois sorti du coma, ou le chien mort dans le lit. Je penchais pour la dernière…

Perry a déplacé les chaises, ouvert la porte, et ça a gueulé comme pas possible. C'était un mélange de cris de surprise, d'effroi, de joie, j'étais en vie quand même, de remontrances à propos du règlement, d'aboiements et de mots vulgaires que je n'avais jamais entendu dans la bouche de Perry. Aboiements…

― Wolffyyyy !

La dose que Perry lui avait donnée avait fait arrêter son cœur, et pourtant…Je me disais qu'il avait du me voir réintégrer mon corps, et qu'il avait du m'imiter et se coucher sur le sien et…Je sais pas. Je crois que je ne saurais jamais et je m'en fou. C'est mon chien revivant à moi.

Ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital ensuite n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt. J'ai passé des tests interminables pour prouver que j'allais bien. Et quand tout à été fini, je suis rentré chez moi. Chez nous…Tous les trois. J'ai téléphoné à ma mère, qui n'a pas annulé son voyage et devrait venir me voir bientôt. Je lui ai dit pour moi et Perry, et elle m'a coupé avec un « c'est merveilleux », ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de dire depuis un quart d'heure à propos du fait que je sois en vie. Je suppose qu'elle réalisera une fois ici, mais je ne me tracasse pas vraiment. Je profite de chaque instant, surtout des instants au lit avec Perry, je crois que…j'avais jamais autant fait l'amour de ma vie. Risquer de mourir amplifie la libido et guérit de l'avarice, prend en bonne note. Perry a payé pas mal des frais d'hôpitaux, que j'aurais pas été capable de payer tout seul, et moi, j'ai tenu ma parole, j'ai payer la nourriture de toutes les bestioles de madame Brown pour six mois, et un carnet à Wolffy. Des croquettes, des vaccins, des jouets…Oh heu, juste un truc que j'ai refusé tout net, la castration. J'ai laissé le choix à Perry…Des enfants, ou des chiots. Il était pas chaud pour adopter.

Voilà. Si vous vous demandez comment Perry est entré si facilement à l'hôpital, c'était un gros coup de chance, la réceptionniste, Sally, était une de ses anciennes clientes. Le genre, qui lui devait beaucoup. Elle a fermé les yeux sur l'heure matinale et la grosse valise. Jusqu'à ma chambre, là, ça a été du total hasard, de la chance. Parfois il suffit de pas grand-chose…

Alors heu, je crois que j'ai finis. J'ai tout dit…si pas, vous m'excuserez, faites travailler un peu votre imagination pour combler les blancs, mon détective chéri m'appelle.


End file.
